Metamorphosis
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Told from the point of view of Naruto this story tells about how Naruto goes into jail. This story is told in the style of the book A Clockwork Orange. Meet a Naruto that you could have ever seen in the fact that he talks philosphically.
1. Chapter 1

The main protagonists including Lady Tsunade, the Leaf Village, and the Naruto universe are property of Masashi Kishimoto everything else is fictional.

Chapter I: The Night Rats

I remember how the problem got started…I just didn't know that the reaction would go this far. They told me that everything would be fine… They told me I would change from a butterfly to a wild animal… I didn't like the sound of it… But who said that a dark moon couldn't shine light…I didn't do anything bad exactly except for some violence and mainly destruction of property…. Let me tell you that a monster is easier to stop then tame… Then again that's what happened to me… I got tamed twice… Once by those bastards who call themselves gentlemen… The second was by the village's new system… I just can't say much more… But as I sit here in this cell waiting for my time to be up… I wonder why it got started, but I can tell you how it got started. It all began when I got back from a mission with my squad.

We had just got back from a mission. I breathed in air and exhaled. Our mission had been to track down a man who had been conning villages out of much of their money. I never knew that propaganda was such a powerful tool until that hour. I'm getting ahead of myself though. We reported to Lady Tsunade.

"So, what's the report?" enquired Tsunade.

"We got the crook and he's going to be in jail for a long time," said Sakura.

I turned to Kakashi who added no other comments. I looked at our other teammate Sai and saw that who was also quiet.

"Very well, I will inform you if any other missions come up," said Tsunade.

We left and went our separate ways. I remember I was starving… Food, I can't remember its taste ever since I lost myself, but I can remember the event… It's strange how someone can forget a taste of something, but the being can remember the event… It's so weird. I'm getting of track though. I got a bite to eat at my favorite landmark. Ichiraku Ramen. After that I went to go train until night.

Night soon fell and I was walking home when I heard someone cry out in pain. It seemed to be coming right from my home. I ran quickly and quietly at the same time. I arrived and saw in a corner a bunch of punks picking on a minor. The poor kid had been kicked in the face. I could see a bruise. He must have been at least twelve. The punks were at least a year older than the victim. It was wrong and I decided to intervene.

"Hey you jerks, stop it right there," I yelled.

The punks stopped. I remember there were at least five of them. I don't know why I didn't mention it earlier, but I just remembered it. The group turned and looked at me. The kid ran away as fast as he could. The group walked up to me and surrounded me. I didn't want to use my full force so I decided to go using only a ¼ of my strength. I clobbered them, but they seemed to keep coming. This surprised me and I felt like I had no choice, but to go ahead and use my clones. Before I could perform my shadow clones I was quickly knocked out. Before going out I heard them say, "No one messes with The Night Rats," and I fell out of time and space into the black emptiness of what is sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: From Butterfly to Wild Animal

I've heard that sleep is like the best thing…When you wake up though you realize that the pain of the day is just beginning. I woke up from being knocked out and found myself tied to a chair. I saw ahead of me a projector. A film screen also lied in front of me. The screen was average, but I wonder why I'm talking about a small detail. I scanned my surroundings and found that I was in a small room. Only a small light above my head lit the room. I heard footsteps and saw The Night Rats come out and start to setup the projector. They got duck tap and grabbed my eyelids. They duck tapped them open and the leader whose name was Drips smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you Naruto, would you like to join our crew?" enquired Drips.

"Now way, your punks and once I get out of here I'm going to tell the hokage about you" I replied in an angry tone. I attempted to escape, but I flinched in pain. I got rope burn and man did it hurt. The Night Rats laughed at me.

"I wouldn't try that for this rope senses when chakra is about to be used. So I guess you figure out what happens if you attempt to escape," finished Drips. They got out another piece of the rope and tied my head back. I still could see the projector though.

Drips looked at one of his boys and he flipped the switch for the projector and it began to play. I froze and my heart began to beat rather slowly out of fear. The film played a movie of Drips telling me about why what they do was good. I was forced to watch it at least ten times. Each time I could feel my morals lessening. I became brainwashed and believed their bullshit then. I just don't want to go into detail because propaganda ruins not only a figure's mind, but also their soul. It's like watching a bit of pornography. It's propaganda to make people think it's okay to screw someone when they want to. It only rots the mind and makes someone horny. It then makes them think it's healthy to look at. In reality it's completely unhealthy. It gets burned into your head and kills your soul. Brainwashing can disguise its self so good you wouldn't know it was a lie. After watching the video I became a Night Rat. I can tell you that the garbage I did cannot be justified. It's at least from my perspective as a movie rater… PG-13. Then again like anyone would trust an opinion from a delinquent. I went from a butterfly to a wild animal.

Metamorphosis is the word the gang used, but let me tell you it was not the prettiest kind. Metamorphosis is when a butterfly changes from something ugly to something beautiful. This was more like devolution. The Night Rats in the video called it Metalife. Change from something fair to excellent. I went from a regular teenager to a full-blown gentleman. In truth anyone can be a gentleman, but what I became was not a gentleman. I became more of a mammal that went back into the age of still needing to evolve. I wonder where I went wrong. I should have never given in so easily to their lies. I did though and is anyone going to pity me? Of course not and I deserve no pity. I deserve to not be given a second chance. I deserve to be locked in solitary for life, but her I am in this cell. Writing a story to anyone who gets to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Stopped Within Time

The brain is an amazing creation from the creator who made the world I live in… The brain has this ability to recall lost thoughts… It can also create these pictures in the world we create in our minds… It's horrific and also beautiful at what one can create… One person can have a mind filled with the happiest things from childhood to great achievements in their adult years… Another person though can create a horrible world and make an insane obsessive world that can indulge them in these so called 'pleasures' and it makes them creeps… If each one of these minds collide it creates a rather dangerous as I call it 'uno de mente" or One of Mind. That's not Japanese I know that already… It's actually Spanish I think, which is weird, but you pick things up from foreigners that you deal with in the world…I wonder why I let my original mind world change into a horror house… It was filled with so much disgust that I feel like I can understand where I lost my mind completely… It really is rather depressing if you lose yourself to pleasures that you believe are cool and turn out it's the opposite…. The brain is really complex…Let me continue with my story though.

During the day I went on missions being as helpful as I could. At night though I caused mayhem. We had a plan of what areas to strike. My friend Clifers and I were to take the north side of the area and destroy property. That was mainly in the place were the faces of our leaders past and present were. We put paper bombs to the noses of the faces. We then painted our motto, which was, 'Nuit Rats Jamais Mourez'. That's French for Night Rats Never Die. People may say that it's incorrect in the French language, but that's how we spelled it and said it. We then hid and set off the bombs. We laughed about it then, but now I wish I hadn't. I can recall that the next morning people were bewildered as to who did it. I played a straight face and acted surprised myself. It was funny to watch the villagers including Tsunade being angry. It was funny to see the old ladies face, but maybe I should have spoken up instead of playing the I'm fine and just surprised as you card. Remember though when I talked about two different fantasy worlds colliding to create 'uno de mente' or One of Mind. Well that happened, which helped lead to my downfall as a Night Rat.

It all started while I was on a mission with my team to help protect money that was being exported to a local village. It was being exported to a village because the leader of the village asked The Leaf Village for a lone until they could start their farming. It's quite odd that when someone is short of change they ask to borrow… It is weird if you think about it… The fact is that if one is short on money they should think of ways instead of asking… An individual can take other goods and sell them instead of having to get a loan… A loan to me is just asking for trouble… The trouble I'm talking about is losing things that you love that one could have already sold instead of losing it…. In the end the money gets given back to the person who gave the loan… I still think that loaning is stupid. So, were on our way protecting the money. Night soon came and I was put on guard duty. Temptation to take some of the money was high. I took at least 1/3 of the money from the box the cash was in. We got to the village headquarters and dropped off he box. They checked the box and saw that about 1/3 of the money was missing.

Whenever you get caught for doing something you should stay put. Then put on what I call 'The Mask of Wonder', which makes people think you are part of the crowd. If you can play dead then you can play life as well. Then again that's a bunch of bull I learned from my so-called 'friends'. I turned to leave, but Kakashi caught me and searched me and found the amount that I had stolen. Let me tell you that disappointment and regret go hand in hand… They're two pieces of the puzzle called 'Individual'… These pieces help shape us and without them we can't have anything at all. Kakashi was disappointed in me and I'll tell you I tried to fight back and caused some violence of hurting my teammates for the first time. Kakashi was able to take me out in a matter of minutes. I regret of ever fighting back and I regret even more for not controlling myself… Damn I wish I never had turned into a low class being. What can I say except for that I lost it all in the beginning and I have no one else to blame, but myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Close and Shut Case

You ever wonder what a defendant is thinking when their on trial? Well being on trial I can tell what the think… The defendant is thinking oh crap I've just gotten caught… please help me get out of this oh lord almighty… You see how scared a defendant gets… Now on the outside they look calm and fine… When the ruling though does not go over in their favor the individual says things like, 'No way' or 'That's Outrageous' or they might even swear… It all depends on the individual… When I was on trial though I kept my cool, but that's getting back into my story.

Here I am in court and I'm dressed up in prison clothing and the courtroom is filled. People give me the disgusted look and around six Tsunade came out. She sat down and looked at me.

"Naruto I here by sentence you to prison for assault for ten years and another ten for destroying property that has been respected by thousands and five more for theft. Do you have anything to say?" enquired Tsunade. I said earlier that I had should have gotten life in solitary well it didn't happen.

All I did was just say one word, "Sorry,". I was then sent to prison. I got my own personal cell. Strange, but I got my own cell, which I'd say is better than being with another ingrate. I got picked though a week later to be part of new as the village called it 'Re-education system'. They took me to a room and I was forced to get electro shock therapy at the same amount as I watched the video by The Night Rats. I remember twitching and having a seizure… I don't know why I had it exactly… I think I had it though because of a brain overload. Finally they just decided to put me back in my personal cell.

So here I am writing about all this up to this point all I have to say is this. Gehirm Ist Energie. What does that mean? It means brain is power. The power of your brain helps control everything. It controls three things that all folks need to have: self-responsibility, self- control and self- discipline. If you don't have those three then you'll just end up like me. A lost being in outer space without a clue as what to do… A being still trying to put together the puzzle of their life that shattered… Life… It's a royal pain in the ass.


End file.
